Mrs USA
by Invisibleamericanburgers
Summary: Summery: America is on her period. And the only thing that she has on her mind is revenge. She is now on a warpath. (humor for girls everywhere) Fem!America AU.


**Summery: America is on her period. And the only thing that she has on her mind is revenge. She is now on a warpath. (humor for girls everywhere) Fem!America AU. **

* * *

_Revenge._

_Revenge._

_Egnever._ That was revenge backwards.

The blond couldn't get it out of her head, and every time she thought about it, she grew so angry. She wanted to kill them, mortally wound them, and then when she was done, she would enjoy to see their terrified faces scream for mercy as she shoved snakes down their throats.

_Revenge._

Oh gosh. It _hurt_ as well.

_Revenge._

The blond girl opened her blue eyes and dazily looked around the room where she laid in. Her room was just so messy. Why did she had that ugly poster on the well again? She couldn't remember. She could get up and clean it, but another throb of pain brought the same thought that had been plaguing her since that morning.

_Revenge._

America's blue eyes flashed an angry color as she yelled with rage in her voice. "I HATE MYSELF!" She flailed around the bed for a second and then returned to her curled up ball of misery.

It _hurt._

The pain was wrecking havoc to her body, and America hated herself. She wanted to see people hurt, and then cry because of Twinkies. She wanted people to step on legos, and then watch Titanic. She just wanted…. Oh. America didn't know what she wanted.

Revenge.

Fury momentarily overtook her as she grabbed the nearest thing (a box of tissues) and ripped it in half.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed to herself as she looked at the most recent box that had arrived at her door, only last night.

Inside of it was the American Flag.

Ripped to _pieces._

America didn't get along with everybody else at the meeting, and the world seemed to hate her. And they do send such blasphemous stuff every once in a while. Usually the strong headed girl would just ignore the terrifying things that arrived (once Africa…. or was it Austrailia(?) sent her a huge spider, and that freaked her out. She still had the thing, and called it Tony Jr.) at her flat.

The rage followed with momentary sadness about the mess she had made with the tissue box. She would have to clean that. When she felt better, of course. A mix emotions filled her up, and her phone beeped at her.

America ignored the text, and turned around on her bed. Her TV was in the room next door, and she needed to watch something that made her angry, and sad. While eating ice cream.

Man, she needed ice cream.

Flopping out of bed, she literally dragged herself across the dusty wood floor to her couch. Pulling herself onto her couch, she sighed and flicked on the TV with the white remote. She paled when she noticed it was 'Les Miserables' on, and then deemed it good enough for her. Wrapping a blanket around her body, America stumbled to her kitchen and pulled open the freezer to find that it was empty except a small sticky note.

Snatching the sticky note from the freezer, she quickly read it._ 'Yo! Unawesome America, I accidently came here when I was heading for Birdies, and I found that you had an awesome stash of sweets and I couldn't leave them to be eaten by the unawesome person like you! Haha! In your face! -Ze Awesome Prussia'_

Rage built within her small frame, making it look like she was trembling. "I am going to kill you, and then leave you in Death Valley." America whispered to herself as she slammed the fridge door shut and stalked to her room for her snow boots.

So what if she went out in her heroic PJ's? She had seen worse at Walmart.

Grabbing her wallet, America paused before heading out the door. She was missing something… what was it? Oh well. She shrugged and then went outside in the freezing air of winter. Holding herself by wrapping her arms around herself, America hurriedly walked to the nearest grocery store, ignoring the people around her.

When she had walked into the nearest Smiths, America instantly headed towards the familiar aisle of frozen goods. In her haste, she had forgotten a cart but that didn't stop her. Loading her arms full of small containers of the icy goodness that had her heart. When her arms were efficiently full (meaning that she couldn't see over the tops of their lids), she made the treacherous journey towards the nearest cash register.

The employee registers were full, and she wasn't going to wait for the next fifteen minutes with the cold things in her arms, so America went to a self check out.

And that is where we find her now.

_"Goddammit_!" America cried in rage,"THERE IS NO FREAKING UNEXPECTED ITEM IN BAGGAGE AREA." She stomped her foot, cracking the tiled flooring and then abruptly started to cry. "Why won't you work. Please! America wants you to work!" She sobbed, and covered her face with her hands.

"Lets see what's wrong, missy." Said a familiar voice next to her, and America jumped at the sudden noise. She looked up to see one of her own citizens, a nice employee named John. They were best buds, when she shopped here.

"It won't work." She sniffed, and moved so that John could get to the machine that housed the devil.

"Lemme try." John swiped his card across the card reader, and the light went green. "There you go!"

"Thanks John." America bent her head down low that her bud wouldn't see her puffy eyes and red face. She probably looked really ugly.

"Amelia?! Thats you?" John brushed back her long hair behind her ear, and America looked away. "I didn't notice it was you, you look completely different without glasses."

Ohhh. That's what she forgot. America always wore glasses, despite her having 20-20 vision.

"Yeah, I probably don't look good in my pajamas." America mumbled and reached for another icecream and the machine beeped.

"You look so different, I mean, a good different, you seem to look so….. beautiful." America could hear the blush in Johns voice.

And John is gay.

He had his own boyfriend, and he shouldn't be blushing and talking to America like this. Or if he was, it was a very serious compliment.

"Umm. Thanks John. I suddenly feel a lot better." America breathed with a sigh of relief as she payed for her icecream.

"See ya Amelia, another customer is in trouble." And America's friend went away to help an old man who was shouting at another self checkout center.

Gathering her icecream in the plastic bags, America went on her merry way towards home where she could relax and enjoy her misery. Snow was falling out of the sky by the time that America got home to her apartment, and had found something spray painted on her door.

'Hamburger Whore.'

…

Somebody was going to die.

Marching into her home, America found it trashed and strange things littering her home. Somethings looked an awfully like somebody had… oh. Somebody had.

In the short time where America had been gone, somebody had transformed her apartment. Things from her fridge had been smeared against her walls, her couch torn up completely, and her TV smashed to bits while the song 'Do You Hear the People Sing?' coming from its speakers.

Indeed. 'Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry Americans. It is the music of the people who will be not be bullied again! When the beating of your heart soon stops because of her, you know that messing with her home you'll never live.'

America's head spun as she walked around her apartment, and found her glasses smashed against the kitchen tile. Her phone next to it, but intact. She bent over, hissing in pain, and picked it up.

There was one unanswered text. Pressing the buttons, America's shocked daze disappeared as it became rage.

_'Yo bitch. Meeting tomorrow, don't be late. And if you are, your home is going to get even more trashed.'_

It was from Canada.

Revenge just sounded so sweet at that moment, and America felt her emotions agree with her.

They were going to die.

All of them.

..

..

…

..

..

America walked into the meeting room, fifteen minutes before it started, and she knew that she had interrupted something. England stood at the head of the table, laughing his head off. She had heard her name right before she had entered the room, and knew that all the men around her were laughing at something the Brit had said. Laughing at her.

_Revenge. Do it for the revenge_.

She felt very vulnerable right then, due to the sudden changes in her appearance, and she felt her face go hot. She had on a mini skirt (she always wore pants) and a revealing belly shirt that only covered her breasts. Instead of her clunky man shoes, she wore strappy high heels (which she expertly walked around in, because she is America for heavens sake) and star earrings hung from her ears. Her long hair curled, and appeared short. She looked like a completely different person.

"Um.. Is this the World Meetings room?" America said timidly, and instantly she felt eyes roaming her body. America felt a blush rising to her face, and looked really shy.

"Yes. Yes it is. And who might I be talking to?" England spoke first.

"I am… Here to replace America…" America was really embarrassed by wearing such revealing clothes.

"And what Country are you?" France spoke up.

"I-I am America's sister, Confederate (who in reality was a complete bastard and a ladies man), the south of America." America's voice got really quiet and she was looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Confederate? I haven't heard of you." England was blunt. America flinched, and trembled.

"I-it's not my fault my sister had a civil war with me. I-I wanted to be my own country, but I lost a-and its not my fault." America hiccuped, and a hand patted her back.

"Oui, oui. It isn't your fault, moi cheri." France patted her back sympathetically, and guided her to Americas seat. "We 'ave never heard of Confederate before, please understand." (To most Countries, France looked sympathetic. But he was slipping his number in America's hand.)

"Y-yes. I understand." America mumbled, and sat down in her seat and fidgeted as she felt the others staring at her.

"R-right." Germany coughed, and stood up, replacing England. "Lets get on with this." And with a shuffling of papers, the meeting started.

And America waiting for her somebody to fall into her trap. It didn't take long.

While Japan was walking about energy sources, a note was slid across to her. Glancing down in surprise, America read the note.

'You are very beautiful Confederato. -N. Italy.'

Glancing around, America's eyes landed on the redhead who was smiling blindingly at her. He waved his hand frantically, and America played her part of blushing and giving him a shy smile.

'Thank you Mr. Italy.' She wrote back, and slid it back to the Italian.

'Please, call me Italy! Besides, such a pretty lady shouldn't be alone! Would you like to eat lunch with me?'

'Oh, I don't know. I didn't think about bringing food with me as my sister kicked me out this morning.' America wrote back with a small smile.

'Mrs. America is mean that way. But have no worries! I'll make you my special pasta for lunch! Trust me, its super-a good!'

'Alright, I'll think about it. If I can't make it, then could you come in here after the meeting? At 1:20. Thanks for the offer, Italy.' And once again, America gave him a shy smile. However, inside she was silently screaming. She was mean? Oh, she'll give him mean.

_Revenge._

It was only twenty more minutes later when she had gotten another note.

'What are you doing America!'

It was unsigned, and America looked up and around to see who passed it to her. She caught Canada's glare and she looked down timidity.

'I told you that I am not America. Please do not call me that name.' She wrote, and slid it back to the Canadian.

'Cut the crap America. I know its you. There is no Confederate.'

'Who are you to accuse me of such?' America scribbled it down, and then returned watching Greece talk about his cats.

That somehow broke Canada, how stood up and gave America a terrifying glare. "YOU KNOW WHO I AM AMERICA!"

The sudden yell that came from her twin sent actual tears to her eyes. "A-America told me not to come, and maybe I shouldn't have." And she slowly stood up and whipped her tears away as she walked towards the door. "I should have listened to her, because all of you are meanies!" She cried, and exited the room.

There was yelling behind the door, as America slowly dried her tears while walking away. The door was opened behind her, and she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey, wait up." She didn't.

"Go away." America sniffed, continued walking as Canada caught up to her.

"Look, I am really sorry for yelling at you." Canada sighed, and it sounded like it was forced out of him.

"Apology not accepted," America whipped away more tears from her eyes. Her brother was such a bastard. How could he hurt somebody's feelings and not even feel sorry.

"Look, I am sorry. I really am." Canada sounded like he really meant it this time, and America stopped walking.

"Really?"

"Really. Countries Promise." Canada crossed his heart, and held out his hand. "I am Canada. Sorry for making you cry."

"Nah, I get overly emotional all the time. I was just so nervous. Its my first meeting, and I-"

"Somebody so pretty like you shouldn't cry over somebody like me." Canada soothingly said, and even America felt slightly calmed down.

"I am not-"

"You are." Canada's hand slipped into America's and he squeezed it. "You are so beautiful, even when you are crying."

"But I-"

"You have to trust me. Because I trust you."

_Wrong move~._

"Alright then. Maybe I can get to know you more… say after the meeting? Maybe at 1:20? Y-you know. To trust you?" America stuttered, and Canada laughed.

_Revenge._

"Oh course! But do you want to go back into the meeting right now?"

"Yeah!" America nodded, "I don't want America to think that all I did here was cry. S-Shes so nice and strong."

… What? She couldn't help herself.

"Right. Thats America in a nutshell." Canada's voice dripped in sarcasm. "Besides be the most annoying thing on the planet."

Ohh. You are so going to pay for that, mister.

"H-how is she annoying? She is so nice to me." America knew that she was just flattering herself, but seriously, she wanted to know exactly how she was so annoying.

"She acts like an idiot, only giving such weird talks as well as wearing the most disgusting things on Earth, and then she just can't get enough about freedom. Clicking a pen annoyingly? Freeedoooom!" Canada copied her movements when she would usually say that. (Raise both hands in the air, then wriggle around while screaming freedom. It brings eagles to the door, and a few army recruits that salute at you. McDonalds would also go on sale, and then a few gunshots would come from Texas.)

That was her freedom yell! And Canada just totally dissed it!

America frowned and they paused right outside of the door for the meeting room. "Well, here I am."

"Yeah, I am sorry about yelling at you. I would have never had thought that you would have cried. America never cries."

She does, just not in front of the others. Because they are bastards.

"Sometimes." America said, and gave Canada a pitying look. "She does too cry." And then she opened the door and slipped inside.

And throughout the beginning of the meeting, America herself just wanted to cry again. And then she wanted to stuff herself full of mangos, but thats another story. (Seriously, mangos. They are addicting.)

It wasn't until lunch break when America realise that she had been surrounded by idiot guys who wanted to know more about her, and maybe get into her pants. But America couldn't act like America, oh no. That would ruin the surprise.

_The revenge._

Italy came bouncing over first, and took America's hand in his own and shook it up and down at the speed of light. "Ciao! I'm-a Italy! This here-a is Romano, my fatello!"

"Shut up!" Romano barked, and America flinched at the loud noise.

"I am Southern Italy. And I am pleased to meet you- " Romano bent down and gave America's hand a kiss, and America finally understood why Italians were considered love experts.

"- even though you look like America." Finished Romano, and America just understood why she needed to murder these bastards.

"I am very pleased to meet you." America said softly, and gave Romano a small smile with a bit of blush dusting her cheeks (from the kiss before, cuz no man had ever done that before to America. And kisses are weird).

Romano seemed to beam with pride, and America could easily see what he was thinking. 'Aha! I have won her over first! Take that Spain!'

And America would have probably stayed with the Italians for lunch, but arms suddenly hooked around her body, and she was heaved onto somebody's shoulders. At first, she wanted to scream murder and say that she was being kidnapped (nationnapped) but then remembered that she had a part to play in her revenge.

_Revenge._

So America squeaked and struggled weakly before just letting whoever-they-were carry her off into the distance. It was when she was thinking of stabbing people with rattlesnake teeth or watching Finding Nemo when she was set down daintily on her feet. She was in a room that she had never been invited in before. It was known as the man room. Only male nations could go in there, and females were shunned if they ever went in there. (Of course that didn't stop America, she just had a few man dudes go in there and installed some cameras so that she could see what they were doing.)

"Hello comrade~" Russia smiled, and America could see the scary aura surrounding the Ruski. This was a ploy to make the defiance come out, and thus giving her away.

"H-hello." America bent her head low and stared at her shoes. Why did she paint her toes red? That was the Commies color!

"Da, you are not Amerika. Good." Russia reached out, and patted America on the head. She froze, not quite sure on what to do.

"H-how is that good?"

_"Because you are going to become one with me."_ Russia smiled, and America knew that this was some evil villain ploy to get rid of America itself, the land.

"I d-don't think sister would like that, Mr….."

"Please, call me Russia." And the Commie smiled, and that forced America to smile as well.

"Thanks Russia." She said, and slightly shrugged her shoulders as she smiled at the Ruski.

"As you American's say, 'It is no problem.'" Russia gave her a reassuring smile, and suddenly America found herself relaxing. And not to mention the accent, but now that she realised it, all the Countries that she had talked today had their strongest accents out.

America hoped that they didn't know about all American girls weakness. Accents. Foreign accents. They just made her heart beat fast and her face flush. But once they lost their accents and spoke english, she didn't feel anything.

America didn't realise that her face was beet red at that moment as she tried to think of something to say to the Ruski.

Russia was finding that the flustered Confederate was amazingly cute, as well as adorable. She kinda looked like America, but to be honest, he liked this flustered girl much better than that loud noisy American.

"I-umm. Thank you." America stuttered, and instantly slapped herself in her mind. She had just said that.

Russia laughed to himself, and patted his pockets and found what he was looking for. A large sunflower. "For you, my подсолнечник." (sunflower)

America gasped in amazement at the large yellow flower that was presented to her. It was amazing, and not to mention that Russia was the one who gave it to her. She could never had imagined that Russia would give her one of his prized flowers.

"Oh Russia." America gasped as she gently took the flower in her hands, and a huge grin appeared on her face. "This is amazing. I-I can't express on how much this means to me." America was practically speechless in her amazement.

Russia was clearly enjoying himself as he watched Confederate gently handle the flower that grew in his own land. Her face turned into one of a beaming sun, and if by any chance that it was possible, he found that she looked even more beautiful and America-like. His heart began to beat fiercely. Russia was surprised at the organs reaction. Why was it beating like this so much? Was he getting sick?

"Thank you Russia." America looked up at Russia and giggled when he blushed pink.

"Het, thank you. I took you away from your friends, I have to leave now so you can you back.. and…." Russia was finding a hard time thinking up an excuse when Confederate was smiling at him. (no=het)

"It's OK. I can go. Thanks once again." and America left the mens room and headed towards the lunch room, smelling the beautiful flower all the way. She didn't notice Prussia coming from the opposite direction, and with him was Sealand.

"Look! Who is that, Mr. Awesome Prussia of All Time?" Sealand asked, and looked up at Prussia who was looking in a mirror just staring at himself. (This was Sealands act of rebellion. And since he went to the most rebellious person he knew, he was somehow suckered into being Prussia's slave.)

"Hmm?" Prussia looked up and saw America who didn't notice them yet. "I have no idea! Let the Awesome me go find out. Wait here." And Prussia slipped his mirror into his pocket and approached the dazed American.

America walked into the lunch room, and scanned the room to see that most of the men were talking and the few girls were in the corner talking to themselves. Belarus, Hungary, Belgium, Ukraine, Lichtenstein, and Seychelles. America went to the counter where the food was kept and hurriedly grabbed a salad and a fork.

Walking over towards the girls table, she was cut off by an arm being draped over her shoulders.

"So, whats a pretty girl doing here by her lonesome self?" said a high nasally voice that just screamed annoyance. The smell of beer washed over America and she gagged.

"I am just abou-" America turned her head towards Prussia, and he swooped in and kissed her, and just for measure, placed his hand her butt and squeezed it.

_Revenge._

America didn't know what to do, never had she had a boy hit on her before, never had somebody even kissed her before either.

This was her first kiss, and it was going to some drunkard who lived in his brothers basement and his only friend was a bird.

America was stock still, while Prussia was cheering himself on.

'Yeah, I am so awesome I get to kiss the hot chick. I mean, she was all over me, practically begging for it. This means some serious awesome points for me!'

And, as in if slow motion, the sunflower dropped from her hand and hit the ground that seemed to shake the walls. It was so silent in the room, everybody watching Prussia kiss the new girl who was frozen like a statue. The salad followed suit, and dropped to the ground, and it opened in a burst. The green leaves fell on the ground, and America blinked three times before realising that Prussia had yet to stop kissing her.

And that he was going to die first.

With that thought, America fainted. Her blue eyes rolled back into her head, and she slumped in Prussia's arms.

'Sweet mother of lord! I was so awesome that the chick fainted! Sweet! Wait until I told West! Keseseses!' Prussia threw back his head and laughed, unawares of the emotions that the other men were feeling.

"Prussia!" Canada ran over.

"Birdie!" Prussia cackled and let America fall to the ground as he reached to hug the Canadian.

"Confederate!" Canada ignored the Albino and rushed to the fallen girls side, and gently cradling her head.

"What?" Prussia asked, and then turned around. "What was that Birdie?"

"You dropped her after she had fainted!"

"Because of my awesomeness!" Prussia argued, and then crossed his arms. "Whatever, I am not going to let you enjoy my awesomeness anymore until you apologize to me."

"Ve~? Why is Confederato on the ground?" Italy asked and Canada pointed a finger at Prussia.

"He invaded her vital regions."

Which wasn't technically true, but kissing her and grabbing her butt was an act of violation. Canada put it in a way that even Italy could understand it.

Italy teared up and then ran back to his brother screaming,"PRUSSIA INVADED CONFEDERATOS VITAL REGIONS WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

And then the whole room was in an uproar. Random Nations cornered Prussia who just laughed at all their accusations, and the girls took America back to the womans room (where no man can ever go, just like the mens room but for girls (And Finland can come in, the only exception)).

Soon enough, Russia came into the room and saw the sunflower on the ground, and he heard what Italy was (still) screaming and he saw red. The sunflower had been untouched by the other people, and it had the danger of being stepped on. Russia quickly swooped down and put the flower into the pocket it had been in before.

Now, back onto the bloodshed.

Prussia screamed that day, like he had never before.

..

..

...

..

..

America woke up on a soft couch, and all that she could think about was one thing.

_Food._

She hadn't been able to eat during the meeting, nor have any of that salad because of…. Oh. America remembered the kiss, and then her face flushed red.

Her first _kiss._

A flash of anger cut through her confusing emotions and she wanted to kill the idiot drunkard. Then, as usual, a depressing sadness weighed across her as America realised that her first kiss had been stolen.

Not because she had been a hero and saved a prince (because she was never going to be a damsel in distress) from a dragon or an evil witch, but stolen. Like a thief, Prussia had stolen her first kiss.

_Revenge._

America sat up, her hands touching her hair and noticed that the curls were starting to fall out of her abnormally wavy hair. (Waves of amber. She remembered that they were suppose to be the fields of wheat. Why couldn't it be even cooler? Like, asteroids or something like that?)

Her head hurt, and she was pretty sure that she had been somehow dropped on the ground (she didn't know, it just hurt like that), and then maybe a truck had ran over it as well.

"Ouch." She whispered, and she slowly looked around. She was in a room that she had glanced in before, and even now she hated the paint color on the walls.

Princess Pink. Thats the color, and … ew. Just plain ew.

America was in the womans room. And she wasn't alone. There, on a table, was the other girls, sipping tea and giggling softly. America just shook her head, wincing at the the sudden movement. She needed to clear her head, and this was exactly what she needed. Some quiet.

Now that she thought about it, America realised that this couch was really comfortable. Like, really amazing. It was perfect on her back, and the weight of her breasts felt at ease in the soft seats. What was she missing her entire life pretending to be a guy (or a girlish guy) when there could have been this couch all along?

_"I will name you Buster._" America whispered, and patted the couch tenderly.

"I see that you're awake."

America looked up and saw Hungary standing behind the couch with a small smile. "Yeah."

"Would you like to have a drink or something America?"

"Confederate." America instantly replied, and Hungary laughed.

"We all know Confederate. At least the real one, and he is a-"

"Total douchebag." America said gave Hungary a huge smile. Then sighed,"Look, Hungary, I need this plan to work out or I will be the laughing stock of everybody. Again."

"Do not worry Amerika, we will not tell. After all, we all have had such emotions before." Ukraine cheerfully said, as America sat down at the table. A coke was placed in front of her and America sipped on it gently.

"So… The random feelings of revenge is something that you'd all had before?" America asked, and the girls exchanged glances.

"Ever wondered why we weren't … um. Whats the word?" Liechtenstein looked at Belarus.

"Bullied. Like you have been, and we haven't."

"Um, yeah. You are scary." America pointed out and Belarus rolled her eyes at America.

"Some of aren't." Belgium and Ukraine said, and America did begin to wonder about it.

"Trrrrruuuuee." America said the word slowly and gave the others curious looks.

"Ukraine and Belarus aren't bothered because they are Russia's sisters, and Lichtenstein for her brother, Switzerland. Belgium has Netherlands as well as Spain. Hungary can totally take care of herself with her frying pan, and Finland -if I was going to count him- has Sweden." America pointed out, and the other girls nodded.

"That is true. But things were never like that. We were once thought of lesser people, and the men thought that they could control us if they tried to dominate us. However, we didn't. And then we had troubles just like you did." Hungary said, and then gave America a huge smile. "And we got exactly what we wanted too. We had scared the men from ever talking bad about us, but, I promise if you did something of equal horror, then the guys won't ever bother you again."

"What did you do?"

"We all collected our efforts and pitted the men against another and in the end we beat them up. And there was a lot of trash talk." Lichtenstein said sweetly, even though the words that she spoke did not have such a sweet value.

"I would have never had thought that all of you could have done something like that before." America said in awe. "My plan was to…" (sorry. I am not telling you. Yet)

The girls listened to America revealing her plan, and they made some changes to it, making it that much worse. This was a plan to make some men cry for their mothers.

And at the very end, America sat back and sighed. "Ya know, I would have never have guessed that this place would have been so amazing. If it wasn't for the paint on the walls, I would have come in here a ton. Especially that couch." America gaze returned to her newest object of love.

"Yes. We all love the couch. Thats why its in here and not in one of our houses. We fought over it too much. Which reminds me. How are you able to look so completely different?"

"The glasses."

"What?"

"If you get rid of the glasses, and wear skimpy clothes. Thats all that has really changed besides my hair, I just curled it."

"Amazing." Belarus breathed, "I must use that information on brother."

"Glasses?" America was confused.

"No, skimpy clothing. And curl my hair too." Belarus looked like she was talking to a guy, and for a second America did seem to remember that she acted like a guy.

Oh wait. She did.

"Wait, aren't we suppose to be in the meeting?"

"Since you fainted- and don't give me that look, you did faint- we were excused until you woke up and ready to come back."

"How about I just go get them, and get this revenge thing over with?" America sighed, and the girls paused.

"Leave Austria out of it, and you can." Hungary said, and America nodded.

"Big brother too." Liechtenstein asked. America nodded.

"And-" Belgium started, and America shook her head.

"Not those two. Italy and Romano are going down." America stood up and gave all the other girls a reassuring smile. "Now, please excuse me, I must go and destroy the men." And she left, walking down the hall with confidence.

Right before the door, America could hear the yelling, and she gave herself a strained smile. She could be in that room right now, yelling at the others in glee, throwing insults at them. Her own thoughts faltered, and the doubts began to set in.

Would this be the right thing for a hero to do?

Would she be able to hurt her friends?

Then she heard an annoying voice cry over the others saying, "I GOT THE HOT CHICK TO KISS ME FIRST! KESESESES!"

_Revenge._

America breathed in, and then breathed out. In her pocket, she took out a thin remote, and she knocked on the door.

There was a slight hesitation in the fighting, and America could tell that the men had heard her knock. There were some whispers, and the sound of furniture moving around. Then, she heard Englands voice calling out.

"Come in."

Brushing her hair back into its natural wavy length with her fingers, America opened the door and swaggered inside, but not before locking the door behind her and taking the key.

"A-America?"

America looked over and gave them a wide eyed stare. "Who? Me? I'm poor little Mrs. Confederate, not America!" She said with a very thick sarcasm in her voice. Then a wolfish smile appeared on her face. "Did you, or did you not trash my place last night?"

"I-I didn't." Canada stuttered.

America walked up to Canada and sat down in his lap, and pressed up against him. "Really? Then what was that text about last night?" She cooed, and Canada's face turned red.

"N-nothing America, it was about nothing."

"Really? Now, that I have a hard time believing, my wittle itty bitty brother." America began to trace designs on her brothers shirt.

"Dont call me that!" Canada said sharply, and pushed America off his lap.

She gracefully landed on her high heels (don't ask. Its a freedom thing) and began to step around the silent room, every eye on here. She walked towards England, who was gulping at the sight of her.

"What about England? Did he wreck my apartment last night? I did hear you laughing about me when I had came in?" Her thin fingers reached out and brushed against his cheek.

"Stop it Amelia, you know better this!" England reached out to grasp her hand, but America was faster. She held up the remote and smiled like a shark to all the boys.

"You know what this is?"

"Ve? A remote?"

"Good Italy! You'd make a great pet one day. But no. Its a detonator." America said, as she skipped around the room.

"Ve? What's that?" Italy asked, and America smiled.

"It is a device that sends a sound wave to blow up something!" America giggled, and patted Italy's head. "I almost hate to see you go, Italy."

"Ve!" Italy ducked under her hand and hugged Germany. "Save me Germany!"

The German went to stand up, but America tisked.

"Nobody stand up, because I am not afraid to use this."

"This will cause war!"

"Did the Gladiator event cause a war?" She giggled, and the males paled.

"How do you know that?" France whispered.

"Oh, you know about girls, they like to talk." America said, and patted the Frenches back. "But I won't blackmail you."

A sigh of relief went out across the room.

"Much."

There was silence in the room, and finally Japan spoke up.

"Why are you threatening us America-san? Did we do something to you that in return makes you want to blow us all up?"

"Yes, in fact, all the insults, all the 'little' gifts you have been sending me, and finally you trashing my apartment yesterday. I also hate it when _somebody-_" giving a full on glare to Prussia, "steals all of my ice cream!"

"Is all of this about ice cream then? I would have thought that Amerika would have more decency to go insane about something that really mattered." Russia piped up, and America sighed. Then gave another glare at Prussia.

_"Then what about my first kiss to this sore loser?"_ America whispered dangerously, and then there was an echoey silence.

"First-" started Spain.

"Kiss?" Finished France, and horror amounted on his face. "Oui, that is right. I have never done it with America before!"

America shivered in disgust and then replied, "keep that to yourself dude. Didn't want to know that." She sounded so normal in that small space of second, that everybody felt like this was all some sort of prank.

"America, if this is some type of prank I will give you such a beating!" England said furiously, and America just laughed.

"Nope."

And she crossed over to Russia and leaned over him. "So, Russia. Did you trash my home?"

"Het. I have not in the recent future. The last time was in the Cold War." Russia said cooly, and America believe him. "And you forgot your sunflower."

The Russian pulled out the flower and gave it to America whose face softened at the sight. It was unharmed.

"Then you are off my list." And America leaned forwards and pecked on Russia's cheek and looked down at the flower with a soft look in her eye.

"She really is a Hamburger Whore." Said a voice behind hers, and America whirled around. Her eyes locking onto Romanos.

"You did it?" She cocked her eyebrows up in a question, and Romano just stayed silent. "Fine then. You are all guilty, and until proven innocent, and unless you can convince me within the next three seconds, you are to be punished." America pressed the button on the remote and the smoke bomb hidden under the table began to leak it's smoky air out.

"America-"

"Please-!"

"No! Moi hair!"

"Pasta!"

"WEST SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!"

"This is going to be fun, da?"

"Maple."

"And like I was saying- that guy was totally, like, such a jerk!"

"Poland, can't you see that we are going to die and yet you are gossiping!"

*Face palm*

"I sharr see you rater America-san."

"Please be gentle!"

"*gasp* Tell Hungary I love her! *gasp*"

"I need a piano!"

"Save me Norway!"

"Get off of me Denmark!"

"Su-san!"

"D'n't w'rry. Ay g't y''." (don't worry, I've got you)

"I AM GOING TO BE A COUNTRY, JUST ALL OF YOU WAIT."

"*gasp* Sealand help me! *gasp*"

"No way, you are such an unawesome jerk!"

"I wish I could really have tea right now."

America placed a gas mask over her nose and mouth and smiled to herself while she saw the men say their last words. It was hilarious, with Prussia gasping and Sealand standing on the table shouting random words while they fell unconscious.

"Don't worry. I will give you a pack of gummy bears, just in case." America said, and waited until the smoke would clear out a little.

All the men were unconscious, and she needed to act_ now_.

..

..

…

..

..

England was the first to wake up. The sun was bright against his banging head, and his eyes squinted around the abnormally bright landscape and thats when his eyes met blond hair.

"Oui, there. Right there~!" France muttered as he clung to England, still asleep, but dreaming something that wasn't T-rated.

"Get off wanker!" England rasped, his throat dry, and tried to shove the Frog off his body. It was a weak attempt and the Frog just held tighter.

After struggling against the Frog, under the sun, England realised that he needed the Perv to get off or suffer through heatstroke.

"I'll make scones." England said as one of his last resorts.

France instantly woke up with a shout of "HAVE MERCY ON ME."

After successfully thrashing the Frog, England looked around the barren landscape. The other male Countries were beside him, in various stages of waking up or still sleeping. On the ground, there was a huge pack of gummy bears and water bottles.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea." England said, and stepping under the shade of a huge rock. "This orange landscape could only be from America, but where in America?"

"To wonder that America was such a hottie." Spain came up right beside them, and startled England.

"She could have been a model, or something of equal beauty." France agreed, and England found himself staring at a crisp white note on the stack of supplies (if one could call gummy bears and water supplies).

Reaching over, England opened the note and read what was inside.

_'You are currently in the middle of a dry desert called Death Valley. You need to walk west 73 miles to reach civilization. There is plenty of water, and I am sure that you will have learned not to mess with me anymore._

_Have fun! :) -America_

England's hand crunched the note up into a tight little ball, and glared at the burning sun that was already heating up the desert which they needed to walk in.

"Wake the others." England snapped at the other two, and then glared down at the paper. "We have a long walk ahead of us."

But from the moment on, all the male nations took great care on handling America, especially around that time of the month.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you have enjoyed it! I planned to get this all done before Christmas, but it was a little late. :/ Seasons Greetings to all! I hope you all enjoyed this, and I suppose this is the longest One!Shot that I have ever made. And trust me, this is a long one!**

**So I will go over the basics. Please review, I do not own Hetalia, nor any of the movies that America had mentioned. I only own this amazing plot and other stuff. Blah blah blah, I know I should be doing 'Spiritual America' but I am lazy and this came into my head… blah blah blah excuses excuses.**

**If any of you are guys out there, then please … do not anger a girl during the time of the month. There are about four stages on emotion scale during this time. There is: Anger- pure anger and the wish of hurting somebody really painfully. Sadness- the I don't want to do anything, why did god give girls this curse. I want to rule the world: You want to change something in your life, make yourself a better person, but in actuality- you just procrastinate. And finally the: Pain: It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. It hurts.**

**Yes. Some of us feel these almost every second, but the emotions change about every millisecond.**

**I tried my best to imcorperate it, the best I could from America feeling angry to then being sad, then I want to rule the world, then the 'I hurt' stage. In the middle where America is all girly, she is gaining all their trust, and it doesn't talk much about her pain, but trust me. It hurts. Every single second.**

**I didn't plan the girls being in here, but I was all like 'yeah. Let them all team up, them mofos!' and then I was all like… I am such a genius.**

**When America says the part about the Gladiator Event, I was talking about when the girls pitted the boys against each other and then whooped their butts, and they all agreed to never talk about it again.**

**America is a pure maiden, and Prussia stole her first kiss. Because that is what I kind of imagined him to do.**

**The part with Do you Hear the American? was suppose to be sung with that verse of Les Mes. It is a sad, yet somewhat angering movie, so if you haven't go forth and watch it.**

**America doesn't like it when people eat/steal her ice cream. But she deals with it a bit. **

**The part with the spider from Africa/Australia is actually an American thing. I, my self fell for such a thing. Us Americas, (or at least me) think that Africa is a country. Not Australia. So I put that in there as well. **

**It is even mentioned before that America wanted to dump them all in Death Valley (which is one of the worst deserts to ever go to, because it will literally kill people if you don't have enough water)I live a state over from Nevada and I haven't been to Death Valley, but I have met several people who have and they say it was really hot. So I wrote that it was really hot.**

**I hope you guys had a kick out of this book, because I sure did.**

**Review and that crap, and I will give you an amazing hug.**


End file.
